gunsandrosesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bob Dylan
thumb|Bob Dylan Bob Dylan (n. Duluth, Minnesota, Estados Unidos; 24 de mayo de 1941), nacido como Robert Allen Zimmerman, es un músico, cantante y poeta estadounidense. Ha sido, durante cinco décadas, una de las mayores figuras en la música popular, siendo considerado uno de los compositores y músicos más influyentes y prolíficos del siglo XX.Fundación Premios Príncipe de Asturias. Bob Dylan, Premio Príncipe de Asturias de las Artes 2007. Consultado el 1 de abril de 2009. Muchos de los más célebres trabajos de Dylan datan de la década de 1960, en la cual se convirtió en un cronista informal de los conflictos estadounidenses. Algunas de sus canciones, como "Blowin' in the Wind" y "The Times They Are a-Changin'", se convirtieron en himnos antibélicos, especialmente contrarios a la Guerra de Vietnam, y de los movimientos civiles de la época. Uno de los últimos álbumes de estudio de Dylan, Modern Times, publicado en 2006, entró directamente en el primer puesto de la lista Billboard 200 y fue nombrado álbum del año por la revista musical Rolling Stone. Las primeras letras de Dylan abordaban temas sociales y filosóficos y delataban una fuerte influencia literaria, desafiando la música pop convencional existente y apelando generalmente a la contracultura de aquel tiempo. Mientras expandía y personalizaba estilos musicales, mostraba una firme devoción por muchas tradiciones de la música americana, desde el folk, el country, el blues, el gospel, el rock and roll y el rockabilly hasta la música folk inglesa, escocesa e irlandesa, pasando por el jazz y el swing. A lo largo de su carrera, Dylan ha sido reconocido y honrado por sus composiciones, interpretaciones y grabaciones. Sus discos le han valido varios Grammys, Globos de Oro y premios de la Academia, y su nombre se halla en el Salón de la Fama del Rock and Roll, el Salón de la Fama de Compositores de Nashville y el Salón de la Fama de los Compositores. En enero de 1990, fue investido Caballero de la Orden de las Artes y las Letras por el Ministro de Cultura de Francia Jack Lang. En 1999, fue incluido en la lista de las cien personas más influyentes del siglo XX elaborada por la revista Time. En el año 2000, ganó el Premio de Música Polar de la Real Academia Sueca de Música, y en 2004 alcanzó el segundo puesto en la lista de los 100 mejores artistas de todos los tiempos elaborada por la revista Rolling Stone, después de The Beatles. El 13 de junio de 2007 fue premiado con el Premio Príncipe de Asturias de las Artes, y en 2008 recibió un reconocimiento honorario del Premio Pulitzer por su "profundo impacto en la música popular y en la cultura americana, marcado por sus composiciones líricas de extraordinario poder poético". En este contexto, desde 1996 diversos autores y académicos han nominado a Dylan para la candidatura del Premio Nobel de Literatura. Biografía 1941-1960: origen y comienzos musicales Robert Allen Zimmerman (en hebreo: Shabtai Zisel ben Avraham)Sounes, Down The Highway: The Life Of Bob Dylan (en inglés), p. 14 ISBN 0-8021-1686-8 nació en el hospital St. Mary de Duluth, Minnesota, el 24 de mayo de 1941 y creció en Hibbing, Minnesota, en el Mesabi Iron Range al oeste del Lago Superior. Los estudios realizados por varios de sus biógrafos han demostrado que sus abuelos paternos, Zigman y Anna Zimmerman, emigraron desde Odessa (actual Ucrania) a los Estados Unidos a causa de un pogromo antisemita acaecido en 1905.Sounes, Down The Highway: The Life Of Bob Dylan, pp. 12-13. ISBN 0-8021-1686-8 Sus abuelos maternos, Benjamin y Lybba Edelstein, eran judíos lituanos que llegaron a América en 1902. En su autobiografía, Crónicas, Vol. 1, Dylan escribió que el apellido de su abuela materna era kirguís y que su familia procedía de Estambul.Dylan, Chronicles, Volume One (en inglés), pp. 92-93. ISBN 0-7432-2815-4 Sus padres, Abram Zimmerman y Beatrice "Beatty" Stone, formaban parte de una reducida pero muy unida comunidad judía. Robert Zimmerman vivió en Duluth hasta los seis años, cuando su padre contrajo la poliomielitis y su familia volvió a la ciudad natal de su madre, Hibbing, Minnesota, donde pasó el resto de su infancia.Shelton, No Direction Home (en inglés), pp. 25-33. ISBN 0-306-81287-8 Robert vivió buena parte de su juventud escuchando la radio: en un primer momento, escuchando emisoras que transmitían música blues y al country desde Shreveport, Louisiana, y posteriormente al rock and roll.Shelton, No Direction Home, pp. 38-39. ISBN 0-306-81287-8 Durante su estancia en la escuela, formó varias bandas, como The Shadow Blasters, de corta duración, o The Golden Chords, con quienes llegaría a tocar en el programa de búsqueda de talentos Rock and Roll Is Here to Stay.Sounes, Down The Highway: The Life Of Bob Dylan, pp. 29-37. ISBN 0-8021-1686-8 En el anuario escolar de 1959, Robert Zimmerman marcó como su principal ambición "unirse a Little Richard".Shelton, No Direction Home, pp. 39-43. ISBN 0-306-81287-8 El mismo año, usando el seudónimo de Elston Gunn, tocó en dos conciertos con Bobby Vee, acompañando al piano e improvisando palmas. Sounes, Down The Highway: The Life Of Bob Dylan, pp. 41-42. ISBN 0-8021-1686-8Heylin, Bob Dylan: Behind the Shades Revisited (en inglés), pp. 26-27. ISBN 0-06-052569-X Zimmerman se trasladó a Minneapolis, Minnesota, en septiembre de 1959 para matricularse en la universidad estatal. Durante la época, su inicial interés en el rock and roll dejó paso a un acercamiento a la música folk americana. En 1985, Dylan explicó su atracción hacia la música folk: "Lo que pasaba con el rock'n'roll es que para mí, de todos modos, no era suficiente... Había muy buenas frases pegadizas y un ritmo contagioso, pero las canciones no eran serias o no reflejaban la vida de un modo realista. Sabía eso cuando me metí en la música folk, era una cosa más seria. Las canciones estaban llenas de tristeza, de triunfo, de fe en lo sobrenatural, y tenían sentimientos más profundos".Texto de Cameron Crowe en el álbum de 1985 Biograph. Pronto comenzó a tocar en el 10 O'Clock Scholar, una cafetería a pocos bloques del campus universitario, y se vio involucrado en el circuito del folk de Dinkytown.Shelton, No Direction Home, pp. 65-82. ISBN 0-306-81287-8 Durante sus días en Dinkytown, Zimmerman pasó a llamarse a sí mismo "Bob Dylan". En una entrevista concedida en 2004, Dylan dijo: "Naces, ya sabes, con nombres equivocados, padres equivocados. Quiero decir, eso sucede. Te puedes llamar como quieras. Este es el país de la libertad". En su autobiografía, Crónicas, Vol. 1, Dylan escribió sobre el cambio de nombre: thumb|200px|right|Bob Dylan en el [[Comité Coordinador Estudiantil No Violento|Student Nonviolent Coordinating Committee (SNCC) en Greenwood, Misisipi, en 1963.]] 1960-1963: traslado a Nueva York y contrato con Columbia Dylan abandonó la universidad tras su primer año. En enero de 1961, se trasladó a Nueva York con la esperanza de ver a su ídolo musical, Woody Guthrie, quien estaba gravemente enfermo a causa de la enfermedad de Huntington en el hospital psiquiátrico de Greystone Park.Dylan, Chronicles, Volume One, p. 98. ISBN 0-7432-2815-4 Sobre Guthrie, Dylan llegó a decir: "Puedes escuchar sus canciones y aprender a vivir". A partir de febrero de 1961, Dylan tocó en varios clubes de Greenwich Village. En septiembre, comenzó a ganar cierta reputación gracias a una reseña de Robert Shelton en The New York Times durante un concierto en el Gerde's Folk City. El mismo mes, Dylan tocó la armónica para Carolyn Hester durante la grabación de su tercer álbum, coincidiendo con el productor John H. Hammond. Hammond contrató a Dylan para Columbia Records en octubre. Las interpretaciones incluidas en su primer trabajo para Columbia, titulado Bob Dylan y publicado en 1962, consistían en material de música folk, blues y gospel combinado con dos composiciones propias, "Song to Woody" y "Talkin' New York". El álbum obtuvo escaso éxito comercial, vendiendo 5.000 copias en su primer año, lo cual era suficiente para rescindir el contrato.Scaduto, Bob Dylan (en inglés), p. 110. ISBN 1-900924-23-4 Dentro de Columbia, Dylan comenzó a ser tachado como el "protegido de Hammond" y sugirieron finiquitar su contrato. A pesar de ello, Hammond defendió fuertemente a Dylan, y al mismo tiempo encontró un buen defensor en Johnny Cash, quien había fichado por Columbia meses antes. Durante su trabajo para Columbia, Dylan también grabó varias canciones bajo el seudónimo de Blind Boy Grunt para la revista de música folk Broadside Magazine.Shelton, No Direction Home, pp. 157-158. ISBN 0-306-81287-8 thumb|200px|right|Bob Dylan con [[Joan Baez en la marcha por los Derechos Civiles en Washington, D.C. en 1963.]] En agosto de 1962, Dylan dio dos importantes pasos en su carrera musical al modificar su nombre legalmente por el de Robert Dylan en la Corte Suprema de Nueva York y al firmar un contrato de representación con Albert Grossman. Grossman fue el representante de Dylan hasta 1970 y se caracterizó por su personalidad ocasionalmente conflictiva y por la extrema protección que ejercía sobre la imagen de su cliente.Gray, The Bob Dylan Encyclopedia (en inglés), pp. 283-284. ISBN 0-8264-6933-7 Dylan describiría posteriormente a Grossman como "una especie de Coronel Tom Parker... podías oler su llegada".Shelton, No Direction Home, p. 150. ISBN 0-306-81287-8 Las tensiones entre Grossman y John Hammond obligaron al segundo a abandonar las sesiones de grabación del segundo trabajo discográfico de Dylan, siendo reemplazado por el productor Tom Wilson.Heylin, Bob Dylan: Behind the Shades Revisited, pp. 115-116. ISBN 0-06-052569-X Al mismo tiempo, su segundo álbum, The Freewheelin' Bob Dylan, publicado en mayo de 1963, sirvió a Dylan para crecer como cantante y especialmente como compositor. Gran parte de las canciones incluidas en el álbum fueron etiquetadas como canciones protesta, inspiradas parcialmente en Woody Guthrie e influidas por la pasión de Pete Seeger por las canciones tradicionales.Shelton, No Direction Home, pp. 138-142. ISBN 0-306-81287-8 "Oxford Town", por ejemplo, refleja de forma irónica la matriculación de James Meredith como el primer negro en entrar en la Universidad de Misisipi.Shelton, No Direction Home, p. 156. ISBN 0-306-81287-8 Una de sus canciones más famosas, "Blowin' in the Wind", deriva parcialmente en su melodía de la canción tradicional "No More Auction Block", mientras que su letra cuestiona el status quo social y político de la época.El libreto escrito por John Bauldie del álbum The Bootleg Series Volumes 1-3 (Rare & Unreleased) 1961-1991 (1991) dice: "Dylan reconoció la deuda en 1978 al periodista Marc Rowland: 'Blowin' In The Wind' ha sido siempre una canción espiritual. La tomé de una canción llamada 'No More Auction Block', que es espiritual y 'Blowin' In The Wind' sigue ese mismo sentimiento." pp. 6–8. La canción fue ampliamente versionada y se convirtió en un éxito internacional de la mano de Peter, Paul and Mary, sentando un precedente para muchos otros artistas que se alzarían con éxitos a través de composiciones de Dylan. Por su parte, la canción "A Hard Rain's a-Gonna Fall" está basada en la balada de folk "Lord Randall". Con sus referencias al apocalipsis nuclear, la canción ganó resonancia durante el desarrollo de la crisis de los misiles en Cuba.Heylin, Bob Dylan: Behind the Shades Revisited, pp. 101-103. ISBN 0-06-052569-X Al igual que "Blowin' in the Wind", "A Hard Rain's a-Gonna Fall" marcó una importante dirección en la composición de nuevas canciones, mezclando el uso del monólogo interior y la lírica imaginativa con las formas tradicionales del folk.Ricks, Dylan's Visions of Sin (en inglés), pp. 329-344. ISBN 0-670-80133-X Aunque las primeras canciones de Dylan solidificaron su temprana reputación, The Freewheelin' Bob Dylan también incluye canciones de amor mezcladas con una lírica irónica e incluso a veces bromista. El humor se convirtió en uno de los pilares de la personalidad de Dylan,Scaduto, Bob Dylan, p. 35. ISBN 1-900924-23-4 impresionando a oyentes tales como The Beatles. Al respecto, George Harrison comentó: "Lo poníamos y nos trasladaba. El contenido de sus canciones y su actitud era increíblemente original y maravilloso".Revista Mojo (diciembre de 1993). La voz áspera de Dylan resultó un impedimento para muchos oyentes a la par que un atractivo para otros. Describiendo el impacto que Dylan había ocasionado en su marido y en sí misma, Joyce Carol Oates escribió: "Cuando escuché por primera vez su joven y cruda voz, francamente nasal y desentrenada, como si el papel de lija pudiese cantar, el efecto fue dramático y electrificante". Muchas de sus primeras canciones alcanzaron al público en general mediante versiones realizadas por otros intérpretes, tales como Joan Baez, quien se convirtió en la protectora de Dylan así como en su posterior amante. Baez fue determinante a la hora de elevar a Dylan a la popularidad nacional e internacional con numerosas versiones de sus canciones y al invitarle frecuentemente a sus propios conciertos.Joan Baez entry, Gray, The Bob Dylan Encyclopedia, pp. 28-31. ISBN 0-8264-6933-7 1963-1964: protestas y Another Side thumb|200px|left|Bob Dylan en un concierto en la Universidad de St. Lawrence, Nueva York (1963). En mayo de 1963, el perfil político de Dylan creció cuando abandonó el programa The Ed Sullivan Show. Durante los ensayos, ejecutivos de la CBS informaron a Dylan de que la canción que había ensayado, "Talkin' John Birch Society Blues", era potencialmente una difamación de la John Birch Society. En lugar de complacer a la censura, Dylan se negó a aparecer en el programa.Heylin, Bob Dylan: Behind the Shades Revisited, pp. 114-115. ISBN 0-06-052569-X Durante la época, Dylan y Báez se habían convertido en figuras prominentes en el movimiento por los derechos civiles, cantando juntos en la marcha por el trabajo y la libertad en Washington el 28 de agosto de 1963, en la que Dylan interpretó "Only a Pawn in Their Game" y "When the Ship Comes In".Heylin, Bob Dylan: A Life In Stolen Moments, p. 49. ISBN 0-7119-5669-3 El tercer álbum de estudio de Dylan, The Times They Are a-Changin', reflejaba un carácter más politizado, sofisticado e irónico a través de sus canciones.Gill, My Back Pages (en inglés), pp. 37-41. ISBN 1-85868-599-0 Dichas canciones tomaban a menudo como base historias reales, como el asesinato del luchador por los derechos civiles Medgar Evers en "Only a Pawn In Their Game", o la muerte de la camarera negra Hattie Carroll a manos de William Zantzinger, un joven socialité, en la canción "The Lonesome Death of Hattie Carroll".Ricks, Dylan's Visions of Sin, pp. 221-233. ISBN 0-670-80133-X En un plano más genérico, "Ballad of Hollis Brown" y "North Country Blues" resumían la desesperación de las comunidades agrícolas y mineras a causa de la crisis de la época. Aun así, el material político del álbum estuvo acompañado de dos canciones de amor, "Boots of Spanish Leather" y "One Too Many Mornings". A finales de 1963, Dylan se sentía manipulado y limitado por los movimientos de protesta.Shelton, No Direction Home, pp. 200-205. ISBN 0-306-81287-8 Estas tensiones se airearon públicamente cuando, durante la entrega del premio Tom Paine de la mano del Comité Nacional de Emergencia de las Libertades Civiles, poco tiempo después del asesinato de John F. Kennedy, un Dylan renqueante y ebrio cuestionó el rol del comité, insultando a sus miembros como viejos y encalvecidos y alegando ver algo de sí mismo y de todos los hombres en el supuesto asesino de Kennedy, Lee Harvey Oswald. Another Side of Bob Dylan, grabado en una única noche de junio de 1964, incluía un humor más ligero en comparación con su predecesor. La parte humorística y surrealista de Dylan reemergió en "I Shall Be Free #10" y en "Motorpsycho Nightmare". "Spanish Harlem Incident" y "To Ramona" son románticas y apasionadas canciones de amor, mientras que "Black Crow Blues" e "I Don't Believe You (She Acts Like We Never Have Met)" sugieren un futuro factor dominante del rock and roll en la música de Dylan. "It Ain't Me, Babe", que superficialmente puede ser interpretada como una canción de amor, ha sido descrita como un rechazo del papel que su reputación le había empujado a representar.Shelton, No Direction Home, p. 222. ISBN 0-306-81287-8 La nueva dirección de su sonido quedó señalada en dos canciones de larga duración: "Chimes of Freedom", que mezcla comentarios de índole social con un denso paisaje metafórico en un estilo que Allen Ginsberg calificó como "cadenas de flashes", y "My Back Pages", en donde ataca la simplicidad y la seriedad de sus primeras composiciones.Shelton, No Direction Home, pp. 219-222. ISBN 0-306-81287-8 Entre la segunda mitad de 1964 y 1965, la imagen y el estilo musical de Dylan cambiaron rápidamente, al convertirse de cantautor destacado de la escena del folk contemporáneo en una estrella pop del folk rock. Dicha transición quedó apoyada en un cambio estilístico, en el que Dylan pasó a usar mejores trajes al estilo de Carnaby Street, gafas Rayban Wayfarer y botas al estilo de The Beatles en lugar de sus habituales vaqueros y camisas.Shelton, No Direction Home, pp. 267-271; pp. 288-291. ISBN 0-306-81287-8 Asimismo, Dylan comenzó a tratar sin decoro a la prensa durante las entrevistas. Al respecto, durante una entrevista en el programa de televisión Les Crane, preguntado sobre una película que estaba planeando hacer, Dylan contestó a Crane que sería una película de vaqueros de terror. Preguntado si interpretaría al vaquero, Dylan contestó: "No, interpreto a mi madre".Heylin, Bob Dylan: Behind the Shades Revisited, pp. 178-181. ISBN 0-06-052569-X 1964-1965: controversia eléctrica La publicación en marzo de 1965 de Bringing It All Back Home supuso un salto estilístico fundamental en su carreraHeylin, Bob Dylan: Behind the Shades Revisited, pp. 181-182. ISBN 0-06-052569-X al incluir las primeras grabaciones con instrumentos eléctricos. El primer sencillo, "Subterranean Homesick Blues", influenciado en buena medida por el tema "Too Much Monkey Business" de Chuck Berry, fue presentado con un vídeo musical cortesía de D. A. Pennebaker como adelanto del documental Don't Look Back, que recogía la gira británica de 1965.Gill, My Back Pages, pp. 68-69. ISBN 1-85868-599-0 La libre asociación de las letras y la influencia del movimiento beat la convierten en un precursor del rap y del hip-hop.Marqusee, Wicked Messenger (en inglés), p. 144. ISBN 1-58322-686-9 En contraste, muchos de sus seguidores de la línea folk interpretaron la cara B de Bringing It All Back Home como un gesto conciliador: cuatro largas canciones de corte folk en las que Dylan hacía uso de guitarra y armónica.Sounes, Down The Highway: The Life Of Bob Dylan, pp. 168-169. ISBN 0-8021-1686-8 "Mr. Tambourine Man" se convirtió al poco tiempo en un éxito de The Byrds, así como en una de sus canciones más conocidas, mientras "It's All Over Now, Baby Blue" e "It's Alright, Ma (I'm Only Bleeding)" serían aclamadas como dos de las composiciones más importantes de Dylan.Shelton, 2003, No Direction Home, pp. 276-277. ISBN 0-306-81287-8 Durante el verano de 1965, como cabeza de cartel del Newport Folk Festival, Dylan interpretó su primer set eléctrico desde sus tiempos en la escuela junto a un grupo, integrado en su mayor parte por componentes de Paul Butterfield Blues Band y formado por Mike Bloomfield (guitarra), Sam Lay (batería), Jerome Arnold (bajo), Al Kooper (órgano) y Barry Goldberg (piano).Heylin, Bob Dylan: Behind the Shades Revisited, pp. 208-216. ISBN 0-06-052569-X Dylan había aparecido previamente en el Newport Folk Festival en 1963 y 1964, pero en esta ocasión se topó con una mezcla de vítores y abucheos, y tras interpretar tres canciones abandonó el escenario. Las diferentes interpretaciones de los hechos sugieren que los abucheos procedían del sector purista de la música folk, que no recibió bien la entrada de Dylan con una guitarra eléctrica. Una interpretación alternativa alude a la mala calidad del sonido y al corto set de canciones como motivo de los abucheos. El concierto de Dylan en Newport provocó indignación en algunos sectores de la música folk.Shelton, No Direction Home, pp. 305-314. ISBN 0-306-81287-8 Al respecto, Ewan MacColl escribió en la revista Sing Out!: "Nuestras canciones tradicionales y baladas son creaciones de artistas con un extraordinario talento que trabajaba dentro de las tradiciones formuladas durante mucho tiempo. ¿Pero qué pasa con Bobby Dylan?, un joven de talento mediocre. Sólo un público no crítico, alimentado por la aguada música pop, podía haber caído de semejante forma".Shelton, No Direction Home, p. 313. ISBN 0-306-81287-8 El 29 de julio, cuatro días después de su controvertida actuación en Newport, Dylan volvió al estudio de grabación en Nueva York para grabar "Positively 4th Street". La letra de la canción se mezcla con imágenes vengativas en versos como "You got a lotta nerve/ To say you are my friend/ When I was down/ You just stood there grinning" (lo cual puede traducirse al español como: "Tienes mucha cara/ para decir que eres mi amigo./ Cuando yo estaba deprimido / tú estabas por ahí cachondeándote") y es ampliamente interpretada como un pulso a sus antiguos amigos de la comunidad folk de la West 4th Street.Sounes, Down The Highway: The Life Of Bob Dylan, p. 186. ISBN 0-8021-1686-8 1965-1966: Highway 61 Revisited y Blonde on Blonde En julio de 1965, Dylan publicó el sencillo "Like a Rolling Stone", que alcanzó el puesto 2 en los Estados Unidos y el 4 en el Reino Unido. Con una duración superior a los seis minutos, la canción ha sido ampliamente alabada por modificar las actitudes previas acerca de lo que un sencillo pop es capaz de transmitir. Bruce Springsteen comentó acerca de la primera vez que escuchó la canción: "Ese golpe de caja al principio de la canción sonaba como si alguien abriera de una patada la puerta de tu mente".Bauldie, Wanted Man (en inglés), p. 191. ISBN 0-14-015361-6 En 2004, la revista musical Rolling Stone situó a "Like a Rolling Stone" como la mejor canción de todos los tiempos. Su sonido característico, con un riff de órgano y una banda completa, también caracterizó al siguiente trabajo de estudio, Highway 61 Revisited, titulado como homenaje a la carretera que trasladó a Dylan desde Minnesota hasta el hervidero musical de Nueva Orleans.Gill, 1999, My Back Pages, pp. 87-88. ISBN 1-85868-599-0 Las canciones del álbum seguían la misma estela del sencillo, con letanías surrealistas favorecidas por la guitarra blues de Mike Bloomfield, por la sección rítmica y por el sonido característico del órgano de Al Kooper. La única excepción la ofrece "Desolation Row", última canción del álbum, con una visión apocalíptica en la que Dylan trata de transmitir referencias surreales a numerosas figuras de la cultura occidental durante sus once minutos y medio de duración. Andy Gill escribió: "«Desolation Row» es un poema épico de once minutos de entropía que toma la forma de un desfile felliniano de imágenes grotescas y extravagantes, en el que aparece un enorme elenco de personajes icónicos, algunos de ellos históricos (Einstein, Nerón), algunos bíblicos (Noé, Caín y Abel), algunos ficticios (Ofelia, Romeo, Cenicienta), algunos literarios (T. S. Eliot y Ezra Pound) y otros que no encajan en ninguna de las categorías anteriores, en particular el Dr. Filth Suciedad" y su dudosa enfermera".Gill, My Back Pages, p. 89. ISBN 1-85868-599-0 Como promoción del álbum, Dylan tenía previsto realizar dos conciertos en Estados Unidos e intentó conformar una banda. Mike Bloomfield no estaba dispuesto a abandonar Butterfield Band, por lo que Dylan escogió a Al Kooper y a Harvey Brooks de los músicos de sesión que trabajaron en Highway 61 Revisited y a músicos de directo como Robbie Robertson y Levon Helm, conocidos por su trabajo como banda de apoyo de Ronnie Hawkins en The Hawks. El 28 de agosto, un público aún molesto con el sonido eléctrico de Dylan interrumpió al grupo en Forest Hills. La recepción de la banda el 2 de septiembre en el Hollywood Bowl de Los Ángeles fue más favorable.Sounes, Down The Highway: The Life Of Bob Dylan, pp. 189-90. ISBN 0-8021-1686-8 Mientras Dylan y The Hawks se encontraban con públicos cada vez más receptivos durante la gira, sus esfuerzos en el estudio no fueron del todo positivos. En febrero de 1966, el productor Bob Johnston persuadió a Dylan para grabar en Nashville, Tennessee, buscándole una base de músicos de sesión con los que grabar. Por insistencia de Dylan, Robertson y Kooper acudieron a Nashville para participar en las sesiones.Heylin, Bob Dylan: Behind the Shades Revisited, pp. 238-243. ISBN 0-06-052569-X Dichas sesiones dieron como resultado el doble álbum Blonde on Blonde, que incluía lo que posteriormente el propio Dylan definió como "ese sonido delgado y de mercurio salvaje". Al Kooper describió el álbum diciendo que "toma dos culturas y las hace colisionar produciendo una enorme explosión": el mundo musical de Nashville y el mundo del "hipster quintaesencial neoyorkino", Bob Dylan.Gill, My Back Pages, p. 95. ISBN 1-85868-599-0. Se llamaba en los años 1960 hipster a una persona que está al corriente de las últimas tendencias en música, moda, etc. El 22 de noviembre de 1965, Dylan contrajo matrimonio en secreto con la modelo de 25 años Sara Lownds.Sounes, Down The Highway: The Life Of Bob Dylan, p. 193. ISBN 0-8021-1686-8 Varios de los amigos de Dylan, incluyendo Ramblin' Jack Elliott, comentaron que, incluso minutos después de la boda, Dylan negó que estaba casado. La periodista Nora Ephron fue la primera en hacer pública la noticia en febrero de 1966 en un artículo de New York Post con el titular: "¡Silencio! Dylan está casado".Shelton, No Direction Home, p. 325. ISBN 0-306-81287-8 Dylan emprendió una gira mundial por Australia y Europa durante la primavera de 1966. Cada concierto se dividía en dos partes. En la primera, Dylan interpretaba en solitario material de su primera etapa, acompañado de guitarra y armónica. En la segunda mitad, secundado por The Hawks, interpretaba música eléctrica. El contraste provocó la ira de muchos seguidores, que mostraban su enfado mediante aplausos lentos y desacompasados.Heylin, Bob Dylan: Behind the Shades Revisited, pp. 244-261. ISBN 0-06-052569-X La gira culminó con una famosa confrontación entre Dylan y el público del Manchester Free Trade Hall en Inglaterra. Al final del concierto, un seguidor, enojado con el sonido eléctrico de Dylan, gritó: "¡Judas!", a lo que Dylan respondió: "No te creo. Eres un mentiroso", antes de volverse a la banda y ordenar fuera de micrófono: "¡tocadlo alto, joder!", y entonces se zambulleron con gusto en la última canción de la noche, "Like a Rolling Stone".El diálogo de Dylan con el público de Manchester fue incluido en el documental de Martin Scorsese No Direction Home. 1967-1972: accidente de moto y reclusión Tras la gira europea, Dylan volvió a Nueva York, aunque las presiones sobre él seguían aumentando. La cadena de televisión ABC había pagado un adelanto por un guión para un programa de televisión que Dylan debía escribir.Sounes, Down The Highway: The Life Of Bob Dylan, p. 215. ISBN 0-8021-1686-8 Por otra parte, la editora Macmillan seguía demandando un manuscrito final para la novela Tarantula, al mismo tiempo que su representante, Albert Grossman, había organizado una nueva gira de conciertos para el verano y el otoño. El 29 de julio de 1966, los frenos de su motocicleta Triumph 500 se bloquearon en una carretera cercana a su hogar de Woodstock, Nueva York, arrojándolo a tierra. Aunque el alcance de sus heridas nunca fue revelado, Dylan dijo que se había fracturado varias vértebras cervicales.Sounes, Down The Highway: The Life Of Bob Dylan, pp. 217-219. ISBN 0-8021-1686-8 El misterio aún ronda las circunstancias del accidente en tanto que no se llamó a ninguna ambulancia y Dylan no fue hospitalizado. En relación a la relevancia de su accidente, Dylan expresó cierta amargura en la forma en que había sido tratado: "Cuando tuve ese accidente de moto... me desperté y capturé mis sentidos, y me di cuenta de que estaba trabajando para todas esas sanguijuelas. Y no quería hacer eso. Además, tenía una familia y quería ver a mis hijos".Cott, Dylan on Dylan: The Essential Interviews (en inglés), p. 300. ISBN 0-340-92312-1 La biografía de Howard Sounes, Down The Highway, concluye que el accidente ofreció a Dylan la necesidad de escapar de las presiones que había construido en torno a sí mismo. A raíz de su accidente, Dylan se retiró de la opinión pública, y con la excepción de algunas apariciones, no volvió a salir de gira hasta ocho años después. Una vez que Dylan estuvo lo suficientemente recuperado para reanudar su trabajo, comenzó a editar material grabado durante su gira de 1966 para Eat the Document, una secuela de Don't Look Back. Un primer segmento fue mostrado a la cadena ABC y rechazado por su presumible incomprensibilidad para un público general.Sounes, Down The Highway: The Life Of Bob Dylan, p. 216. ISBN 0-8021-1686-8 En 1967, comenzó a grabar música con The Hawks en su hogar y en el sótano del hogar que The Hawks habían alquilado en Woodstock, llamado "Big Pink" por el color. 222-225. ISBN 0-8021-1686-8 Las canciones, inicialmente compiladas como demos para que las grabaran otros artistas, sirvieron como sencillos de éxito para Julie Driscoll ("This Wheel's on Fire"), The Byrds ("You Ain't Goin' Nowhere", "Nothing Was Delivered") y Manfred Mann ("Quinn the Eskimo (The Mighty Quinn)"). En 1975, Columbia recopiló una selección de las canciones para publicarlas en The Basement Tapes. Sin embargo, durante el curso de los años, un mayor número de las grabaciones entre Dylan y The Hawks fueron publicadas en bootlegs, culminando en un compilatorio de cinco discos titulado The Genuine Basement Tapes con 107 canciones y tomas alternativas.Marcus, The Old, Weird America (en inglés), pp. 236-265. ISBN 0-312-42043-9 Durante los meses siguientes, The Hawks pasaron a llamarse The Band y grabaron el álbum Music from Big Pink haciendo uso de varias canciones que en un primer momento habían registrado en su sótano de Woodstock.Helm, Levon and Davis, This Wheel's on Fire (en inglés), p. 164; p. 174. ISBN 1-55652-405-6 En octubre y noviembre de 1967, Dylan volvió a Nashville, Tennessee. De nuevo en el estudio de grabación tras un parón de 19 meses, Dylan estuvo acompañado exclusivamente por Charlie McCoy al bajo, Kenny Buttrey a la batería y Pete Drake en la steel guitar. El resultado fue John Wesley Harding, un álbum de canciones tranquilas y contemplativas basadas en un paisaje que evocaba la cultura del Oeste americano y de la Biblia. La escasa instrumentación y su estructura, junto con letras que tomaban seriamente la tradición judeocristiana, marcaban un distanciamiento no sólo respecto del propio trabajo de Dylan, sino también frente al creciente fervor psicodélico en la cultura musical de mediados de la década de 1960.Heylin, Bob Dylan: Behind the Shades Revisited, pp. 282-288. ISBN 0-06-052569-X John Wesley Harding incluye "All Along the Watchtower", cuya letra deriva del Libro de Isaías (21:5-9) y que posteriormente fue grabada por Jimi Hendrix, cuya versión aplaudiría más tarde el propio Dylan como la versión definitiva. A causa del fallecimiento de Woody Guthrie el 3 de octubre de 1967, Dylan hizo su primera aparición pública después de veinte meses en el concierto memorial de homenaje a Guthrie organizado en el Carnegie Hall el 20 de enero de 1968.Shelton, No Direction Home, pp. 395-399. ISBN 0-306-81287-8 El siguiente trabajo de estudio, Nashville Skyline, era virtualmente un álbum de música country comercial en el que Dylan estaba respaldado por músicos de Nashville, Tennessee, y característico por el uso de una voz más suave e inapropiada en Dylan. El álbum incluye un dúo con Johnny Cash en "Girl from the North Country" y el sencillo "Lay Lady Lay", que había sido compuesto originalmente para la banda sonora de Cowboy de medianoche, si bien no se grabó a tiempo para incluirse en ella.Gill, My Back Pages, p. 140. ISBN 1-85868-599-0 En mayo de 1969, Dylan apareció en el primer episodio del programa de televisión de Johnny Cash, cantando a dúo "Girl from the North Country", "It Ain't Me, Babe" y "Living the Blues". La siguiente aparición pública de Dylan tuvo lugar en el Festival de la Isla de Wight el 31 de agosto de 1969, tras rechazar su participación en el festival de Woodstock cercano a su hogar.Sounes, Down The Highway: The Life Of Bob Dylan, pp. 248-253. ISBN 0-8021-1686-8 A comienzos de la década de 1970, los críticos cargaron contra la producción de calidad diversa e impredecible de Dylan. En particular, el columnista de la revista Rolling Stone Greil Marcus se preguntó: "¿Qué es esta mierda?" tras escuchar el álbum de 1970 Self Portrait. En general, Self Portrait, un doble álbum con pocas composiciones originales, fue mal recibido por la crítica y por el público. A finales de año, Dylan publicó el álbum New Morning, que muchos consideraron como un retorno a la buena forma. El mismo año, Dylan coescribió "I'd Have You Anytime", "Nowhere to Go" e "If Not for You" junto a George Harrison. "I'd Have You Anytime" e "If Not for You" fueron incluidos en el triple álbum de Harrison All Things Must Pass, que cuenta con la participación de Dylan en el segundo tema. Por otra parte, Dylan también participó junto a Harrison en el concierto benéfico The Concert for Bangladesh, atrayendo una especial cobertura informativa a causa de las raras apariciones en público que Dylan ofrecía últimamente.Heylin, Bob Dylan: Behind the Shades Revisited, pp. 328-331. ISBN 0-06-052569-X Entre el 16 y el 19 de mayo de 1971, Dylan acudió a los pequeños Blue Rock Studios de Greenwich Village para grabar un sencillo, "Watching the River Flow", y una nueva canción, "When I Paint My Masterpiece". El 4 de noviembre de 1971, Dylan grabó el sencillo "George Jackson", considerado como un retorno a la canción protesta al hacerse eco del asesinato del militante de los Panteras Negras George Jackson en la prisión de San Quintín el verano anterior.Gray, The Bob Dylan Encyclopedia, ´pp. 342-343. ISBN 0-8264-6933-7 En 1972, Dylan firmó con Sam Peckinpah la grabación de la banda sonora de la película Pat Garrett y Billy the Kid, así como su participación como secundario en la película, interpretando a "Alias", un miembro de la pandilla de Billy con cierta base histórica.Lee, Like a Bullet of Light: The Films of Bob Dylan (en inglés), pp. 66-67. ISBN 1-900924-06-4 A pesar del fracaso de la película en taquilla, la canción "Knockin' on Heaven's Door", incluida en la banda sonora, ha demostrado su durabilidad como una de las canciones más versionadas de Dylan. 1973-1978: regreso a los escenarios thumb|350px|right|Bob Dylan y The Band (de izquierda a derecha, [[Rick Danko, Robbie Robertson y Levon Helm) en Chicago, Illinois, durante la gira de promoción de Planet Waves en 1974.]] Dylan comenzó 1973 firmando un nuevo contrato con el sello de David Geffen Asylum Records, al finalizar su contrato con Columbia Records. En su siguiente álbum de estudio, Planet Waves, usó a The Band como grupo de respaldo. El álbum incluye dos versiones de "Forever Young", que se convirtió en una de sus canciones más conocidas.Sounes, 2001, Down The Highway: The Life Of Bob Dylan, pp. 273-274. ISBN 0-8021-1686-8 En 2003, Christopher Ricks relacionó el estribillo de la canción con el poema de John Keats "Ode on a Grecian Urn", que contiene el verso: "For ever panting, and for ever young".Ricks, Dylan's Visions of Sin, p. 453. ISBN 0-670-80133-X Tal y como un crítico la describió, Forever Young proyecta "algo hímnico y sincero que proviene del padre que hay en Dylan".Heylin, Bob Dylan: Behind the Shades Revisited, p. 354. ISBN 0-06-052569-X El propio Dylan comentó sobre la canción: "La escribí pensando en uno de mis hijos y sin querer ser demasiado sentimental".Biograph, 1985, CBS Records. A pesar de su marcha, Columbia Records publicó de forma simultánea Dylan, una colección de descartes y versiones de otros artistas que fue interpretada como una respuesta arisca del sello por su contrato con la compañía rival Asylum.Heylin, Bob Dylan: Behind the Shades Revisited, p. 358. ISBN 0-06-052569-X En enero de 1974, Dylan y The Band se embarcaron en una gira norteamericana de costa a costa. La demanda de entradas para sus conciertos desbordó todas las previsiones, con más de doce millones de peticiones por correo. Un doble álbum en directo de la gira, Before the Flood, fue publicado posteriormente por Asylum Records. En mayo de 1974, Dylan participó en el concierto homenaje a Salvador Allende organizado por Phil Ochs, y al que también acudieron músicos como Pete Seeger y Arlo Guthrie (el hijo de Woody Guthrie). Dylan había aceptado participar a última hora cuando se enteró de que el concierto había vendido tan pocas entradas que corría riesgo de cancelación. Una vez que su presencia fue anunciada, se vendieron rápidamente todas las entradas. Tras la gira con The Band, Dylan y su esposa declararon formalmente su ruptura. Posteriormente, Dylan llenó una pequeña libreta roja con nuevas canciones sobre relaciones de pareja y rupturas, y rápidamente grabó el nuevo material para el álbum Blood on the Tracks en septiembre de 1974.Heylin, Bob Dylan: Behind the Shades Revisited, pp. 368-383. ISBN 0-06-052569-X Tras su grabación, sin embargo, Dylan pospuso la publicación del álbum y regrabó la mitad de las canciones en los Sound 80 Studios de Minneapolis con la asistencia en la producción de su hermano David Zimmerman.Heylin, Bob Dylan: Behind the Shades Revisited, pp. 369-387. ISBN 0-06-052569-X Durante este tiempo, Dylan firmó un nuevo contrato con Columbia Records, que finalmente reeditaría los álbumes de Asylum. Publicado a comienzos de 1975, Blood on the Tracks recibió reseñas tibias. En el británico NME, el crítico Nick Kent dijo que "los acompañamientos son tan cutres que suenan a meros ensayos en el local".Heylin, Bob Dylan: Behind the Shades Revisited, p. 383. ISBN 0-06-052569-X En Rolling Stone, Jon Landau escribió en su reseña que "el disco se ha realizado con la típica baja calidad". Aun así, con los años la crítica ha señalado a Blood on the Tracks como uno de los mayores logros musicales de Dylan, situándolo a la altura de la trilogía de álbumes de mediados de la década de 1960. En Salon.com, Bill Wyman escribió: "Blood on the Tracks es su único álbum impecable y el mejor producido; las canciones, cada una de ellas, están construidas de forma disciplinada. Es su álbum más amable y más consternado, y parece haber logrado un sublime equilibrio entre los excesos de los álbumes plagados de verborrea de mediados de la década de 1960 y las composiciones intencionadamente sencillas de los años posteriores a su accidente". thumb|250px|left|Bob Dylan con [[Allen Ginsberg durante la gira Rolling Thunder Revue en 1975.]] Durante el verano, Dylan escribió su primera canción protesta exitosa después de doce años, a favor de la lucha por la liberación del boxeador Rubin Carter, quien había sido encarcelado acusado de triple homicidio en Paterson, Nueva Jersey. Tras visitar a Carter en prisión, Dylan escribió "Hurricane", presentando la causa por la inocencia de Carter. A pesar de sus 8:32 minutos de duración, la canción fue extraída del álbum Desire como sencillo, alcanzó el puesto 33 en la lista Billboard Hot 100 y fue interpretada en todos los conciertos de la siguiente gira de Dylan, bautizada como Rolling Thunder Revue. La gira ofrecía una variada noche de entretenimiento con muchos intérpretes de la escena del folk de Greenwich Village como T-Bone Burnett, Ramblin' Jack Elliott, David Mansfield, Roger McGuinn, Mick Ronson, Joan Baez y la violinista Scarlet Rivera.Gray, The Bob Dylan Encyclopedia, p. 579. ISBN 0-8264-6933-7 Allen Ginsberg acompañó al elenco de artistas y apareció en escenas de la película que Dylan grababa simultáneamente. Sam Shepard fue inicialmente contratado para escribir el guión de la película, pero terminó acompañando a la gira como un cronista informal.Shepard, Rolling Thunder Logbook (en inglés), pp. 2-49. ISBN 0-306-81371-8 Entre finales de 1975 y comienzos de 1976, la gira sirvió como promoción del álbum Desire, que incluía varias de sus nuevas canciones con un estilo narrativo cercano a las crónicas de viajes y con la influencia de su nuevo colaborador Jacques Levy.Heylin, Bob Dylan: Behind the Shades Revisited, pp. 386-401. ISBN 0-06-052569-XGray, The Bob Dylan Encyclopedia, p. 408. ISBN 0-8264-6933-7 A mediados de la gira, la Rolling Thunder Revue fue documentada para un especial televisivo bajo el título de Hard Rain, que coincidió con la publicación del álbum en directo Hard Rain. La primera parte de la gira, generalmente mejor recibida por la crítica, no encontró una publicación oficial hasta la edición en 2002 de Live 1975. thumb|300px|right|Bob Dylan en el concierto de despedida de [[The Band a finales de 1976, filmado por Martin Scorsese.]]La gira de otoño de 1975 con la Rolling Thunder Revue también sirvió de trasfondo para el largometraje de cuatro horas Renaldo and Clara, una narración improvisada y extensa mezclada con metraje de conciertos y reminiscencias. Estrenada en 1978, la película recibió en general malas reseñas, a veces mordaces, y permaneció poco tiempo en los cines. Sounes, Down The Highway: The Life Of Bob Dylan, p. 313. ISBN 0-8021-1686-8 A finales de año, Dylan permitió la edición de la película para resumirla en dos horas dominadas por interpretaciones en directo.Lee, Like a Bullet of Light: The Films of Bob Dylan, pp. 115-116. ISBN 1-900924-06-4 En noviembre de 1976, Dylan apareció en el concierto de despedida de The Band, junto a otros invitados como Joni Mitchell, Muddy Waters, Van Morrison y Neil Young, organizado en San Francisco, California. La crónica del concierto, grabada por Martin Scorsese y titulada El último vals, y en la que se incluía aproximadamente la mitad de la actuación de Dylan, se estrenó en 1978 y fue alabada por la crítica como un momento épico en la historia del rock. En 1976, Dylan también compuso la canción "Sign Language" con Eric Clapton y participó en su álbum No Reason to Cry. En el mismo año, Dylan grabó una versión de "Buckets of Rain" con Bette Midler para su álbum Songs for the New Depression. El álbum de 1978 Street Legal, grabado con una amplia banda de pop-rock y respaldado por un coro femenino, supone uno de sus álbumes más complejos y cohesivos desde el punto de vista lírico.Gray, The Bob Dylan Encyclopedia, p. 643. ISBN 0-8264-6933-7 Sin embargo, Street Legal recibió reseñas ambiguas en base, principalmente, a su pobre sonido, debido a las prácticas de grabación que Dylan hacía en el estudio.Heylin, Bob Dylan: Behind the Shades Revisited, pp. 480-481. ISBN 0-06-052569-X La amplia instrumentación utilizada no fue debidamente mezclada hasta casi un cuarto de siglo después, cuando el álbum fue remasterizado. 1978-1981: crisis religiosa thumb|250px|right|Dylan en un concierto en Toronto (1980) A finales de la década de 1970, Dylan renace espiritualmente: se convierte al cristianismo,Sounes, Down The Highway: The Life Of Bob Dylan, pp. 323-337. ISBN 0-8021-1686-8Heylin, Bob Dylan: Behind the Shades Revisited, pp. 490-526. ISBN 0-06-052569-X y publica dos álbumes de música gospel cristiana. Slow Train Coming incluye el acompañamiento a la guitarra de Mark Knopfler y la producción del veterano productor de R&B Jerry Wexler. Wexler recalcó que cuando Dylan intentaba evangelizarle durante la grabación, él contestaba: "Bob, estás tratando con un judío ateo de sesenta y dos años. Vamos a hacer un álbum".Heylin, Bob Dylan: Behind the Shades Revisited, pp. 501-503. ISBN 0-06-052569-X Slow Train Coming ganó el premio Grammy a la mejor voz masculina por la canción "Gotta Serve Somebody". El segundo álbum evangélico, Saved, publicado en 1980, recibió reseñas tibias, aunque Kurt Loder declaró en la revista Rolling Stone que el álbum era muy superior desde el punto de vista musical a su predecesor. Durante las giras llevadas a cabo entre otoño de 1979 y primavera de 1980, Dylan dejó de interpretar sus canciones más conocidas, seculares, y comenzó a realizar en el escenario declaraciones sobre su fe, como la siguiente: }} El hecho de que Dylan abrazase el cristianismo produjo el rechazo de varios de sus seguidores y de compañeros de profesión.Sounes, Down The Highway: The Life Of Bob Dylan, pp. 334-336. ISBN 0-8021-1686-8 Poco antes de su asesinato, John Lennon grabó "Serve Yourself" como respuesta a la canción "Gotta Serve Somebody". En 1981, cuando la fe de Dylan era más que conocida, Stephen Holden escribió en New York Times que "ni la edad (ahora tiene 40) ni su más que publicitada conversión al cristianismo ha alterado su esencial temperamento iconoclasta".The New York Times (29 de octubre de 1981). Rock: Dylan, in Jersey, Revises Old Standbys. 1981-1989: trabajos menores thumb|200px|Bob Dylan en [[Barcelona el 28 de junio de 1984.]] En otoño de 1980, Dylan volvió a salir de gira en una serie de conciertos etiquetados como "una retrospectiva musical" al reinsertar varias de sus viejas composiciones en el repertorio. Shot of Love, grabado la siguiente primavera, cuenta con la participación de Ron Wood y Ringo Starr en el tema "Heart of Mine" e incluye las primeras composiciones seculares de Dylan después de más de dos años, mezcladas con otras canciones de marcada índole cristiana. La evocativa pieza "Every Grain of Sand" recordaba, según ciertos críticos, a los poemas de William Blake.Gray, The Bob Dylan Encyclopedia, pp. 215-221. ISBN 0-8264-6933-7 Durante la década de 1980, la calidad de las grabaciones de Dylan varió ampliamente, desde Infidels, publicado en 1983 y aclamado por la crítica, hasta el abucheado Down in the Groove, publicado en 1988. Críticos como Michael Gray condenaron los álbumes de Dylan tanto por mostrar un extraordinario descuido en el trabajo en el estudio como por descartar sus mejores canciones.Gray, Song & Dance Man III: The Art of Bob Dylan (en inglés), pp. 11-14. ISBN 0-8264-5150-0 Las sesiones de grabación de Infidels, por ejemplo, produjeron notables canciones que Dylan descartó de la configuración final del álbum; entre ellas, las más aplaudidas fueron "Blind Willie McTell" (homenaje al fallecido cantante de blues y evocación de la historia afroamericanaGray, The Bob Dylan Encyclopedia, pp. 56-59. ISBN 0-8264-6933-7), "Foot of Pride" y "Lord Protect My Child".Sounes, Down The Highway: The Life Of Bob Dylan, pp. 354-356. ISBN 0-8021-1686-8 Estas canciones fueron finalmente publicadas en 1991 en The Bootleg Series Volumes 1-3 (Rare & Unreleased) 1961-1991. Entre julio de 1984 y marzo de 1985, Dylan grabó su siguiente álbum de estudio, Empire Burlesque.Sounes, 2001, Down The Highway: The Life Of Bob Dylan, p. 362. ISBN 0-8021-1686-8 Arthur Baker, que había trabajado para Bruce Springsteen y Cyndi Lauper, fue contratado como ingeniero de grabación. Baker ha dicho que tuvo la sensación de que le contrataban para hacer el sonido del álbum "un poco más contemporáneo".Sounes, Down The Highway: The Life Of Bob Dylan, p. 362. ISBN 0-8021-1686-8 El álbum fue acompañado por la grabación de un videoclip, bajo la dirección de Paul Schrader, para la canción "Tight Connection to My Heart". El compromiso social del mundo de la música anglosajona encontró su máxima expresión en 1985 con el sencillo We Are the World, en cuya grabación participó Dylan. El 13 de julio de 1985, Dylan participó al final del concierto Live Aid organizado en el JFK Stadium de Filadelfia. Respaldado por Keith Richards y Ron Wood, Dylan interpretó una irregular versión de "The Ballad of Hollis Brown", su balada a la pobreza rural, y habló para un público mundial que excedía de los mil millones de personas, diciendo: "Espero que algo de este dinero... quizás puedan tomar un poco de él, quizás... uno o dos millones, quizás... y usarlo para pagar las hipotecas de algunas granjas y de granjeros de aquí, que pertenecen a los bancos".Sounes, Down The Highway: The Life Of Bob Dylan, p. 367. ISBN 0-8021-1686-8 Se criticó mucho sus palabras como inapropiadas, pero al mismo tiempo inspiraron a Willie Nelson a organizar una serie de eventos bajo el título de Farm Aid con el fin de recaudar fondos para los granjeros.Sounes, Down The Highway: The Life Of Bob Dylan, pp. 365-367. ISBN 0-8021-1686-8 Para celebrar sus 25 años de actividad discográfica, Columbia publicó el álbum quíntuple Biograph, con canciones descartadas y tomas alternativas entremezcladas con los grandes éxitos del músico. En julio de 1986, Dylan publicó Knocked Out Loaded, un álbum con tres versiones (de Little Junior Parker, Kris Kristofferson y el himno gospel tradicional "Precious Memories"), tres colaboraciones con otros compositores (Tom Petty, Sam Shepard y Carole Bayer Sager) y dos composiciones propias. Knocked Out Loaded recibió reseñas negativas desde su publicación, siendo calificado por la revista Rolling Stone como una "aventura deprimente", y se convirtió en el primer álbum desde The Freewheelin' en no entrar en los cincuenta primeros puestos de las listas.Heylin, Bob Dylan: Behind the Shades Revisited, p. 595. ISBN 0-06-052569-X Posteriormente, varios críticos han calificado la canción "Brownsville Girl", de once minutos de duración, que Dylan compuso junto a Sam Shepard, como una obra genial.Gray, The Bob Dylan Encyclopedia, pp. 95-100. ISBN 0-8264-6933-7 En 1986 y 1987, Dylan ofreció conciertos junto a Tom Petty and The Heartbreakers, compartiendo voz con Petty en varias canciones cada noche. Dylan también compartió escenario en 1987 con The Grateful Dead durante conciertos grabados y posteriormente recopilados para el álbum en directo Dylan and The Dead. Este álbum recibió reseñas especialmente negativas: en Allmusic, Stephen Thomas escribió: "Posiblemente el peor álbum tanto de Bob Dylan como de Grateful Dead". Tras tocar conjuntamente con estos artistas, Dylan comenzó el conocido como Never Ending Tour ("la gira interminable") el 7 de junio de 1988 con una banda de acompañamiento que incluía al guitarrista G. E. Smith. Durante los siguientes veinte años, Dylan seguiría ofreciendo conciertos de forma continua con una banda pequeña pero en constante evolución. En 1987, Dylan participó en la película de Richard Marquand Corazones de fuego, en la que interpretó a Billy Parker, una estrella del rock convertida a granjero de pollos cuya amante adolescente (Fiona) le abandona por una hastiada estrella inglesa del synth pop (interpretada por Rupert Everett).Sounes, Down The Highway: The Life Of Bob Dylan, pp. 376-383. ISBN 0-8021-1686-8 Dylan contribuyó a la banda sonora de la película, que fue un fracaso comercial y no llegó a estrenarse en Estados Unidos, con las canciones "Night After Night" e "I Had a Dream About You, Baby", así como una versión de "The Usual", de John Hiatt.Heylin, Bob Dylan: Behind the Shades Revisited, pp. 599-604. ISBN 0-06-052569-X Dylan fue admitido en el Salón de la Fama del Rock and Roll en enero de 1988. Bruce Springsteen, encargado del discurso, declaró: "Bob liberó nuestra mente del mismo modo en que Elvis liberó nuestro cuerpo. Nos enseñó que el mero hecho de que la música fuera naturalmente física no significaba que fuera anti-intelectual". A continuación, Dylan publicó el álbum Down in the Groove, que obtuvo ventas menores y críticas aún peores en comparación con sus anteriores trabajos.Sounes, Down The Highway: The Life Of Bob Dylan, p. 385. ISBN 0-8021-1686-8 Únicamente la canción "Silvio" obtuvo cierto éxito como sencillo. En primavera, Dylan fundó junto a George Harrison, Jeff Lynne, Roy Orbison y Tom Petty el grupo Traveling Wilburys, volviendo a las listas de éxitos con el álbum Traveling Wilburys Vol. 1. A pesar de la muerte de Roy Orbison en diciembre de 1988, el resto del grupo grabó un segundo álbum en mayo de 1990, publicado bajo el inesperado título de Traveling Wilburys Vol. 3.Heylin, Bob Dylan: Behind the Shades Revisited, pp. 638-640. ISBN 0-06-052569-X Dylan finalizó la década con un repunte en su carrera gracias al álbum Oh Mercy, producido por Daniel Lanois. La revista Rolling Stone definió el álbum como "satisfactorio y desafiante". Dylan, Chronicles, Volume One, pp. 145-221. ISBN 0-7432-2815-4 El tema "Most of the Time" fue incorporado a la película High Fidelity, mientras que la canción "What Was It You Wanted?" fue interpretada como un catecismo y como un agrio comentario sobre las expectaciones de críticos y seguidores.Ricks, Dylan's Visions of Sin, pp. 413-20. ISBN 0-670-80133-X Por otra parte, la imaginería religiosa de "Ring Them Bells" sirvió para confirmar a sus seguidores la reafirmación de su fe.Scott Marshall, Restless Pilgrim (en inglés), p. 103. ISBN 0-9714576-2-X 1990-1999: aún no ha oscurecido Dylan comenzó la década de 1990 con la publicación de Under the Red Sky, que incluía canciones aparentemente de mayor sencillez lírica como "Wiggle Wiggle" y que contó con la colaboración de George Harrison, Slash, David Crosby, Bruce Hornsby, Stevie Ray Vaughan y Elton John. A pesar de la alineación de estrellas musicales, el álbum obtuvo reseñas negativas y bajas ventas.Escudero, Vicente: Bob Dylan. Luces y sombras (en español), Editorial La Máscara, abril de 1993 p. 139. ISBN 84-7974-041-8 Durante siete años, Dylan no volvió a realizar un álbum de estudio con nuevos temas.Sounes, Down The Highway: The Life Of Bob Dylan, p. 391. ISBN 0-8021-1686-8 En 1991, fue galardonado por la industria discográfica con un premio Grammy a toda su carrera. El evento coincidía con el comienzo de la Guerra del Golfo contra Saddam Hussein y Dylan interpretó la canción "Masters of War", tras lo cual pronunció un breve discurso que escandalizó a parte del público.Heylin, Bob Dylan: Behind the Shades Revisited, pp. 664-665. ISBN 0-06-052569-X Ese mismo año, salió al mercado The Bootleg Series Volumes 1-3 (Rare & Unreleased) 1961-1991, triple álbum que contiene descartes y rarezas grabadas por Dylan entre 1961 y 1989. Publicado en respuesta a la fuerte demanda de discos piratas por parte de los aficionados a la música de Dylan, sería el primero de una serie de álbumes con material pirata (bootlegs) de Dylan (The Bootleg Series) editados después oficialmente por su compañía discográfica. Los siguientes años supusieron el retorno de Dylan a sus raíces musicales con dos álbumes de marcado carácter folk y blues: Good as I Been to You y World Gone Wrong, que incluían canciones tradicionales interpretadas con guitarra acústica.Gray, The Bob Dylan Encyclopedia, p. 423. ISBN 0-8264-6933-7 Como excepción a su retorno folk, Dylan compuso en 1991 junto a Michael Bolton la canción "Steel Bars", incluida en el álbum de Bolton Time, Love & Tenderness. En noviembre de 1994, Dylan grabó dos conciertos para el programa MTV Unplugged. Su deseo de interpretar una lista de canciones tradicionales fue desechado por los ejecutivos de Sony, que insistieron en incluir sus grandes éxitos.Sounes, Down The Highway: The Life Of Bob Dylan, pp. 408-409. ISBN 0-8021-1686-8 Un álbum posterior, MTV Unplugged, incluye la canción inédita de 1963 "John Brown", que trata sobre los estragos de la guerra y del jingoism (patriotismo belicista). El mismo año, participa en el festival Woodstock 94. thumb|200px|right|Dylan en concierto en [[Estocolmo, Suecia en 1996]] Con una nueva colección de canciones compuestas durante una nevada en su rancho de Minnesota,Heylin, Bob Dylan: Behind the Shades Revisited, p. 693. ISBN 0-06-052569-X Dylan reservó los Criteria Studios de Miami junto a Daniel Lanois en enero de 1997. Las sesiones de grabación que dieron como fruto Time Out of Mind estuvieron, según declaró el propio Lanois, cargadas de tensión. A finales de primavera, antes de la publicación de Time Out of Mind, Dylan fue hospitalizado a causa de una pericarditis causada por una histoplasmosis derivada, a su vez, de una infección micótica. La gira europea programada con antelación fue cancelada, aunque Dylan se recuperó rápidamente de la infección; cuando salió del hospital, dijo: "la verdad es que me pensaba que iba a ver pronto a Elvis".Sounes, Down The Highway: The Life Of Bob Dylan, p. 420. ISBN 0-8021-1686-8 A mediados de verano volvió a la carretera, y en otoño tocó para el Papa Juan Pablo II en el Congreso Eucarístico Internacional celebrado en Bolonia, en Italia. Previamente, el Papa leyó un sermón ante un público de 200.000 personas basado en la letra de la canción de Dylan "Blowin' in the Wind".Sounes, Down The Highway: The Life Of Bob Dylan, p. 426. ISBN 0-8021-1686-8 En septiembre tuvo lugar la publicación del álbum producido por Lanois Time Out of Mind. Con su amarga evaluación del amor y de la muerte en canciones como "Not Dark Yet" y "Tryin' to Get to Heaven", la primera colección tras siete años de canciones propias de Dylan fue muy aclamada por la crítica. Time Out of Mind se alzó con el Grammy al álbum del año. 2000-actualidad: Dylan en el siglo XXI En 2000, la canción "Things Have Changed", compuesta para la película Jóvenes prodigiosos, ganó un Globo de Oro y un Óscar a la mejor canción. En algunos conciertos de Dylan se puede observar el Óscar presidiendo el escenario sobre un amplificador. El sucesor de Time Out of Mind, titulado "Love and Theft", fue publicado el 11 de septiembre de 2001. Grabado con su banda habitual en las giras, el álbum fue producido por Dylan bajo el seudónimo de Jack Frost e incluye canciones que amplían la paleta de registros de Dylan hacia el rockabilly, el jazz, la balada y el swing.Gray, The Bob Dylan Encyclopedia, pp. 556-557. ISBN 0-8264-6933-7 "Love and Theft" obtuvo reseñas positivas por parte de la crítica y fue nominado a sendos premios Grammy. En 2003, Dylan revisó sus composiciones del periodo evangélico y participó en el CD Gotta Serve Somebody: The Gospel Songs of Bob Dylan. El mismo año vio la luz la película Anónimos, una colaboración con el productor de televisión Larry Charles en la que Dylan apareció interpretando a un músico retirado junto a actores de la talla de Jeff Bridges, Penélope Cruz y John Goodman. La película obtuvo reseñas mixtas: algunos críticos tacharon al metraje de "lío incoherente", mientras otros trataron a la película como un trabajo artístico serio. En octubre de 2004, Dylan publicó la primera parte de su autobiografía, Crónicas, Vol. 1. Dylan dedicó tres capítulos a su primera estancia en Nueva York entre 1961 y 1962, así como otros dos a la grabación de New Morning y Oh Mercy. El libro alcanzó el primer puesto en las listas de libros de no-ficción más vendidos en The New York Times y fue nominado al Premio Nacional del Libro.Gray, The Bob Dylan Encyclopedia, pp. 136-138. ISBN 0-8264-6933-7 thumb|250px|left|Dylan en [[Bologna en noviembre de 2005.]] thumb|250px|left|Bob Dylan en un concierto en el Air Canada Centre de [[Toronto el 7 de noviembre de 2006.]] El documental No Direction Home, dirigido por Martin Scorsese, fue estrenado en septiembre de 2005. No Direction Home se centra en el periodo que va desde la llegada de Dylan a Nueva York en 1961 hasta su accidente de moto en 1966, e incluye entrevistas con Suze Rotolo, Liam Clancy, Joan Baez, Allen Ginsberg, Pete Seeger, Mavis Staples y el propio Dylan. Con motivo de su estreno, Columbia publicó The Bootleg Series, Vol. 7, que incluye la banda sonora del filme y canciones inéditas. El 3 de mayo de 2006 tuvo lugar el estreno de Dylan como locutor de radio en el programa semanal Theme Time Radio Hour para XM Satellite Radio, integrado por canciones relacionadas con un tema semanal. En el programa, Dylan selecciona canciones clásicas que van desde la década de los años 1930 hasta la actualidad, combinando a artistas contemporáneos tan variados como Blur, Prince, L.L. Cool J o The Streets con leyendas musicales como Randy Newman, Aretha Franklin o Pete Seeger. El programa fue alabado por críticos y seguidores como un "gran programa de radio" al incluir una dinámica habitual con historias relatadas por el propio Dylan y referencias a su humor sardónico y a sus conocimientos musicales. Al respecto, Peter Guralnick comentó: "Con este programa, Dylan echa mano de su profundo amor –y yo incluso diría que de su fe– por un mundo musical sin fronteras. Tengo la sensación de que los comentarios a menudo reflejan la misma consideración surrealista de la comedia humana que exuda su música". El 29 de agosto de 2006, Dylan publicó el álbum Modern Times. En una entrevista concedida a Rolling Stone, Dylan criticó la calidad de las grabaciones modernas y observó que sus nuevas canciones "probablemente sonaban diez veces mejor en el estudio que cuando las grabamos". A pesar de cierto empeoramiento de la voz de Dylan (un crítico de The Guardian comparó su manera de cantar en el disco como "el traqueteo de la muerte por catarro" ), la mayoría de los críticos alabaron el álbum y lo colocaron como estamento final de una trilogía de éxitos que comenzaba con Time Out of Mind y continuaba con "Love and Theft". Modern Times debutó en el primer puesto en la lista Billboard 200, consiguiendo el primer número 1 para Dylan desde el álbum de 1976 Desire. Con 65 años, Dylan se convirtió en el cantante solista más veterano en la historia que conseguía ser número 1 en Estados Unidos, superado en 2008 por Neil Diamond con su álbum Home Before Dark. thumb|250px|right|Dylan tocando en The Spectrum en 2007. En agosto de 2007 se publicó el biopic I'm Not There, escrito y dirigido por Todd Haynes y que llevaba el subtítulo de "inspirado en la música y las muchas vidas de Bob Dylan". La película hace uso de seis distintos personajes de Dylan para representar los distintos aspectos de su vida, interpretados por Christian Bale, Cate Blanchett, Marcus Carl Franklin, Richard Gere, Heath Ledger y Ben Whishaw. Una grabación inédita de 1967 de la que la película toma el nombreMarcus, Greil. The Old, Weird America, pp. 198-204. ISBN 0-312-42043-9 se incluyó por primera vez en la banda sonora del filme; el resto de canciones incluye versiones de otros artistas como Eddie Vedder, Stephen Malkmus, Jeff Tweedy, Willie Nelson, Cat Power, Richie Havens y Tom Verlaine. En octubre fue galardonado con el Premio Príncipe de Asturias de las Artes en Oviedo, sin la presencia del músico al coincidir con un concierto en Omaha, Nebraska. En un intento por recopilar una antología definitiva, el 1 de octubre de 2007 Columbia Records publicó un triple álbum bajo el título de Dylan. Como parte de la campaña promocional, Mark Ronson produjo una remezcla de la canción de 1966 "Most Likely You Go Your Way (And I'll Go Mine)", publicada como maxi single. Era la primera vez que Dylan autorizaba una remezcla de una de sus grabaciones clásicas. Una década después de que Random House publicara Drawn Blank (1994), su primer libro de pinturas, la exhibición The Drawn Blank Series abrió sus puertas en Chemnitz, Alemania, en octubre de 2007. La exhibición incluía 170 grabados y gouaches realizados por Dylan. thumb|250px|left|Bob Dylan en el Festival Músicos en la Naturaleza celebrado en la localidad española de [[Hoyos del Espino (Ávila) el 28 de junio de 2008.]] En octubre de 2008, Columbia publicó el octavo volumen de la conocida serie de bootlegs oficiales, Tell Tale Signs: Rare and Unreleased 1989-2006, con canciones descartadas, tomas alternativas y versiones en directo de canciones que se trasladan desde Oh Mercy (1989) hasta Modern Times (2006). La publicación fue aclamada por la crítica musical. La plétora de tomas alternativas y material inédito movió a Allan Jones, autor de la reseña para la revista Uncut, a escribir: "Tell Tale Signs es la evidencia de la asombrosa vivacidad de Dylan, su evidente determinación de repetirse lo menos posible a sí mismo en el estudio". Apenas tres años después de la publicación de Modern Times, la revista musical Rolling Stone publicó la noticia de que Dylan había grabado un nuevo álbum. En el reportaje, la revista rumoreó que Dylan estuvo acompañado en las grabaciones por su banda habitual en la gira y por David Hidalgo, de Los Lobos. El álbum, titulado Together Through Life, fue publicado el 28 de abril. En una entrevista con el periodista Bill Flanagan, Dylan reveló que el nuevo álbum estaba muy influenciado por el sonido de Chess Records y Sun Records. Asimismo, apuntó que el génesis del álbum tuvo lugar cuando el director de cine Olivier Dahan le solicitó que compusiera una canción para su película My Own Love Song, siguiendo el disco a continuación "su propio camino". En su primera semana, el álbum alcanzó el primer puesto en la lista Billboard 200 de Estados Unidos y en el Reino Unido, convirtiéndose en el primer número 1 de Dylan desde el álbum de 1970 New Morning. En agosto de 2009, la revista Rolling Stone confirmó que Dylan había grabado un álbum navideño, titulado Christmas In The Heart, publicado finalmente el 13 de octubre. El álbum incluye canciones tradicionales de la Navidad como "Must Be Santa," "Little Drummer Boy", "Winter Wonderland" y "Here Comes Santa Claus". Los beneficios obtenidos por el álbum en EEUU irán destinados en su integridad a la ONG Feeding America, la mayor organización caritativa del país, mientras que los beneficios del álbum en el resto del mundo se destinarán al Programa Mundial de Alimentos de la ONU. Legado e influencia thumb|200px|right|[[Graffiti de Dylan en Austin, Texas, imitando el videoclip rodado para la canción "Subterranean Homesick Blues".]] Se ha descrito a Bob Dylan como una de las figuras más influyentes del siglo XX desde el punto de vista musical y cultural. Fue incluido en el especial Time 100: The Most Important People of the Century, donde fue definido como "maestro poeta, crítico social caústico e intrépido espíritu guía de la generación contracultural". En 2004, se le elevó a la segunda posición de la lista de los mejores artistas de todos los tiempos en la revista Rolling Stone. Con un estilo inicialmente modelado a partir de las canciones de Woody Guthrie y de Robert Johnson,Dylan, Chronicles, Volume One, pp. 281-288. ISBN 0-7432-2815-4 Dylan aportó técnicas líricas cada vez más sofisticadas a la música folk de comienzos de la década de 1960, infundiéndole "el intelectualismo de la literatura y poesía clásicas". Paul Simon sugiere que con sus primeras composiciones, Dylan se hizo virtualmente con el dominio del género folk: "Las primeras canciones eran muy ricas, con fuertes melodías. "Blowin' in the Wind" tiene una verdadera melodía muy fuerte. Se engrandeció a sí mismo por medio del trasfondo de folk que incorporó durante un tiempo. Durante un tiempo, definió el género".Fong-Torres, The Rolling Stone Interviews, Vol. 2, p. 424. Cuando Dylan pasó de la música acústica al folk rock, la mezcla fue aún más compleja. Para muchos críticos, el mayor logro de Dylan fue la síntesis cultural que ejemplica su trilogía de álbumes de mediados de los sesenta: Bringing It All Back Home, Highway 61 Revisited y Blonde on Blonde. Según Mike Marqusee: "Entre finales de 1964 y verano de 1966, Dylan creó una obra que sigue siendo única. Sobre las bases del folk, del blues, del country, del R&B, del rock'n'roll, del gospel, del beat británico, de la poesía simbolista, modernista y beat, del surrealismo y del dadaísmo, y recomendando la jerga y el comentario social, Fellini y el ''Mad'' Magazine, forjó una coherente y original voz y visión artística. La belleza de estos álbumes conserva el poder del impacto y del consuelo".Marqusee, Wicked Messenger, p. 139. ISBN 1-58322-686-9 Un legado de la sofisticación verbal de Dylan fue la creciente atención que lograba por parte de críticos literarios. El profesor Christopher Ricks publicó un análisis de 500 páginas sobre el trabajo de Dylan, emplazándolo en el contexto de autores como Eliot, Keats y Alfred Tennyson. El poeta laureado de Gran Bretaña Andrew Motion sugirió también que las letras de Bob Dylan deberían estudiarse en la escuela. En este mismo contexto, Dylan fue nominado varias veces al Premio Nobel de Literatura. Dentro del terreno musical, Lou Reed, Jimi Hendrix, Bono, Neil Young, Bruce Springsteen, Tom Petty, Van Morrison, Leonard Cohen, The Go-Betweens, David Bowie,"Song for Bob Dylan" en el álbum Hunky Dory, David Bowie, 1971 Bryan Ferry,En 2007, Ferry publicó un álbum de versiones de canciones de Dylan, Dylanesque Mike Watt,"Bob Dylan Wrote Propaganda Songs" en el álbum de The Minutemen What Makes A Man Start Fires?, SST Records, 1982. Roger Waters, Ian Hunter, Paul Simon, David Gilmour, Nick Cave, Keith Richards, Patti Smith, Iggy Pop, Jack White, Ronnie Wood, Billy Joel, Glen Hansard, Robyn Hitchcock, Joe Strummer y Tom Waits, entre otros, han reconocido la importancia de Dylan en la música contemporánea. También los cantautores españoles Joaquín Sabina, Enrique Bunbury y Nacho Vegas, así como el argentino Andrés Calamaro, quien participó en una gira por España con él en 1999, se sienten influenciados por su música y legado. El asturiano Toli Morilla editó en junio de 2009 un disco con diez versiones en asturiano autorizadas por Dylan. Charly García y León Gieco han reconocido la influencia de Bob Dylan e incluso fueron los músicos con los que Dylan dio el recital en Vélez (Buenos Aires) durante su gira americana en 2008. Discografía Bibliografía Bibliografía utilizada en este artículo: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Robert Shelton, No Direction Home (en inglés), Da Capo Press, reedición de 2003 del original de 1986, 576 páginas. ISBN 0-306-81287-8 * Sam Shepard, Rolling Thunder Logbook (en inglés), Da Capo, reedición de 2004, 176 páginas. ISBN 0-306-81371-8 * Lista de premios Premios Grammy Premios Óscar Referencias Enlaces externos * Página oficial de Bob Dylan * Expecting Rain Página dedicada a Dylan con noticias, eventos y foros, actualizada a diario * Bjorner's Still on the Road Información sobre todas las sesiones de grabación conocidas de Bob Dylan * BobLinks Exhaustivo registro de sus conciertos. * Discografía completa de Bob Dylan * Videos de música de Bob Dylan * Letras de sus canciones en inglés y castellano * Rarezas de Bob Dylan * Información en español sobre Bob Dylan Categoría:Grupos relacionados con Guns N' Roses Categoría:Grupos